Minecraft-Dimensions of Terror
by BladeRend
Summary: Dimension 1, peaceful, where Legend of BladeRend takes place. Dimension 2 is in chaos, who will help restore it...
1. Chapter 1-Nightmare begins

**Dimensions of terror**

**Dimension 1-This was the best and most peaceful dimensions among all 4. This dimension was were the Legend of BladeRend series took place. However other dimensions were not as fortunate as Dimension 1. This is story of how other counterparts of BladeRend struggles in the other dimensions.**

**Dimension 2-This was a dimension of chaos. All Melympians were defeated, the last 3 surviving melympians were BladeRend, Bobcat and Rhodo. The Melympians were all killed by an evil revenant, his name was Pyhodrus. In this dimension unlike Dimension 1, Pyhodrus was never killed but Rhatous was still defeated by prince BladeRend. The kingdom was constantly attacked by Pyhodrus, none of the Melympians left could defeat him. Who will be the one?**

**My name is BladeRend, I was once a prince of BladeRealm. Until the day came that the kingdom Melympus would be threatened. Rhatous was dead, by Pyhodrus came back for revenge he destroyed almost all of us. Bobcat, Rhodo and I were away during the time but when we came back, it was horrific. Now more dangers approaches…**

After hearing the news, I quickly charged to the royal hospital where my sister Kaitlin and my girlfriend Kiera were at. I ran through all the stairs and found their room, I could hear them coughing blood, everyone was around their beds with a worried look on their face. My mom turns around to tell me.

Johanna: 'I'm sorry my dear, he was too powerful…'

They gave way for me to have a look at them. They lay there, lifeless and ready to be buried…

I stare with my emerald eyes wide open in shock. They were gone!

Blazerdon: 'They are gone…'

BladeRend: 'No…No way!' I punched the floor in a fit putting a crack in the oak wood floor.

Kaitlin, Kiera…they were the first victims of the new bio infection. It attacks a person's random vital organ until they die. This infection was created by Pyhodrus.

Then the next day, an evil figure hovered over the gates! It was Pyhodrus! My brothers Akira and BladeXend were first to fight him and first to die…

I flew up to the castle's towers and saw the fights and deaths before me. They both charged the revenant at full force and struck him with all they had but he didn't even take a slight bit of damage. They were both stunned by the revenant's strength. Then with blast to the face, Akira dropped down. BladXend quickly slashed at Pyhodrus with his Truecailbur sword, Pyhodrus just dodges and slips behind him. The revenant's hand turns into a sharp blade and impales my brother's heart from behind.

BladeXend: 'Ah! Help!'

Akira: 'No! Xend I'm coming!'

Akira with a bloody face flies straight to help, then Pyhodrus points at Akira and shoots a beam then cuts his throat. He stops moving and falls straight to the ground.

BladeXend: 'Akira…'

Pyhodrus rips the blade hand out and tosses BladeXend down. They were gone…All my siblings.

Then came in my awful cousins, Kage and Saijyn. Their girlfriends, Jaslyn and Roslyn respectively joins them. They find Pyhodrus above the gates…

Kage: 'So it's you huh let's get this done and over with.'

Pyhodrus: 'Definitely.'

Kage charges forward and Pyhodrus slips behind him and elbows him to the back of his head and he falls to the ground. Saijyn pulls his undead sword out, he blasted darkness beams from the tip of his sword at the revenant but with hard strikes he deflects them away. Roslyn and Saijyn combine their strengths and fire a strong beam together, Pyhodrus summons an energy barrier around him to defend it. He charges at them and grab their throats and spikes from his palm shoots out through their throats. They were gone too!

They dropped to the ground and Kage sees them dead.

Kage: 'No! You revenant freak!' he charges at Pyhodrus.

Roslyn looks over to Saijyn.

Roslyn: 'Saijyn…'

Saijyn: 'Roslyn. This is the end.'

Roslyn: 'My perfect guy, at least we die together I am satisfied…' she drags herself towards Saijyn just to hold his hand the last time.

Saijyn: 'I'm satisfied too…'

Kage summons his bladed star and tosses it at Pyhodrus, he knocks it hard and shatters one of the blade. Kage catches it back. He snarled at Pyhodrus, jaslyn then started firing magic arrows at Pyhorus. He guards it all with a magic barrier. Kage charges a sphere in his hand and fires it at Pyhodrus.

Kage: 'You will pay for what you did to my bro. Now die!'

As the light cleared, Pyhodrus was just standing there unharmed.

Kage: 'No way!'

Pyhodrus teleports to them, they were too shocked to move.

Pyhodrus: 'Now you die!' He blasts them both down.

Now on the ground, they were immobilized due to damage to vital organs. Kage pulls out his last potion.

Kage: 'Jaslyn listen, take this potion and get out of here.'

Jaslyn: 'No! If I leave now I will have nothing to live for not without you.'

Kage: 'But…'

Then a bolt comes rushing down and destroys the potion.

Kage: 'What?! No!'

Pyhodrus: 'Hahaha!'

With no more defence on them, they resign themselves to fate. A beam from Pyhodrus' hands come crashing down on them, taking life from them.

Team Kage was gone now, now it was up to the elders to defeat Pyhodrus. Are they able to?

Pyhodrus enters the castle, Blazerdon, Johanna my parents were the first elders to try and die…

The sinister revenant assassinated them with a powerful spike to their heads. Then came in Inferunt and Teala, they could not hold out for that long either. Their Hellfire and brimstone was no match for this ridiculous revenant. With a large blast, their throne rooms imploded and taking them down. Then it was Galaxus and Elinore the next to step in, the gods of time and space could not hold out for long either. Pyhodrus silenced them with a shot to the neck and they were gone as well.

Lastly, General Zardoure arrived…

Zardoure: 'Beast, you killed them all!'

Pyhodrus: 'Yes and now you go with them!'

Zardoure pulls out the Pentium sword and strikes him on the head, Pyhodrus grabs the tip of the blade and tosses him away. Pyhodrus fires a large beam at Zardoure, was it over for him? A sphere comes crashing at Pyhodrus. Then Zardoure emerges and throws a couple strikes to Pyhodrus, then the revenant fires a huge orb and Zardoure at full force. He stops movong…It was over they were all dead!

I returned to the scene after much confusion. I walked into the castle, and dead bodies of the gods were everywhere…

BladeRend: 'Mom, Dad!'

The first elder victims lay before me.

BladeRend: 'Uncle Inferent, Aunt Teal.'

Bobcat and Rhodo's parents were seen dead in the imploded throne rooms of theirs.

BladeRend: 'Aunt Elinore, Uncle Galaxus.'

Kage and Saijyn's family were gone, totally.

BladeRend: 'General Zardoure!' The top general lies dead with a bloody gore in his heart.

It was over, they are gone! I stepped outside the castle, it was horrific, and one by one I buried them in the cemetery. This world is now in chaos, I didn't know what to do!

Then I headed back to the castle, I was really traumatized. Then a two familiar figures fly in and land on top of the castle doors. One of them was Bobcat, in his orange and black suit. Beside him was a tall guy, he was wearing a reddish-orange and dark blue suit, his pants were likewise reddish-orange, his hands were casted by golden arm guards. He had fiery orange eyes and hair, he looked very mature he msut be Rhodo, Bobcat's brother. I looked up at them and questioned.

BladeRend: 'Why? Why did they all have to die?!'

Bobcat: 'We couldn't even help, we wouldn't make a difference.'

BladeRend: 'We need to kill Pyhodrus! But how?'

Rhodo: 'We will train, come we must start immediately.'

BladeRend: 'How do we start?'

Rhodo: 'The magic chamber, we will train in there.'

I followed them into the chamber and began the training to kill Pyhodrus…

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2-Taste of fury

Chapter 2-Taste of fury

We entered the magic chamber that was only accessible by Melympians. The room was made from a dark stone material, it was a place to train with amplified intensity. Rhodo would train us, he was an experienced fighter I could see through the Eye of the Gods.

Rhodo: 'BladeRend show me what you can do as a Super Animus you say.'

BladeRend: 'You wanna see me turn Super Animus, alright Haaaaa!' I revealed to him the Super Animus form.

Rhodo: 'Good, now have you mastered the form?'

BladeRend: 'Not that I know but I more or less have mastered this form.'

Rhodo: 'If you're not certain then you need to be. You need to be at top form if we are to defeat Pyhodrus.'

BladeRend: 'Right.'

Rhodo: 'Now first thing to master a form…'

BladeRend: 'No wait Rhodo, look I don't need help as much as I want to thank you for doing so but I want to train alone. I just don't want help please understand.' I cut him off before he spoke.

Rhodo: 'I understand, I will go help Bobcat then.'

We trained for hours in the chamber, temperatures was fluctuating wildly as it was cold at times and hot the other. Training in here was exhausting, it took all my energy out from me. Then when training was over, we left the room and we headed for dinner. The workers will still there but we don't know how long more they would stay with us.

After we ate, we went up one of the towers and watched the stars.

Bobcat: 'Dad used to bring me here a lot to watch the stars…'

Rhodo: *sigh*

I looked at them, I knew they were as depressed as I am. I lost everything, everyone and now they are what I have left. If my last 2 cousins die I wouldn't know what to do.

BladeRend: 'We only have each other so let's stick together.'

Bobcat: 'Yeah.'

Then suddenly a bomb came crashing down on the town near us.

BladeRend: 'Oh no!'

Rhodo: 'Let's go!' he frowns.

We flew over to check out the situation, Pyhodrus has appeared! Now was the time to see if we could rescue our realm or die trying.

Pyhodrus: 'Silly Melympians, only 3 left what a shame.'

BladeRend: 'You fool, you've killed the last melympian! Now experience fear, first you see then you die! Haaah!' I turned into my Super Animus form and charged at him.

I threw a slash with Nights Edge at him but he deflects my hit and tackles me hard to the ground. Rhodo then runs in to tackle him, but Pyhodrus blasts him out of the way. Bobcat started throwing fireballs at him, Pyhodrus absorbs his attacks and didn't take any damage. He then runs towards Bobcat and grabs his throat, I thought it was the end of him when a strong beam flew at Pyhodrus and knocked him down.

Rhodo: 'Fire god spell!' His hair turned into fire and he charged at Pyhodrus and threw many punches at him, however it was all blocked and Pyhodrus kicks him back. He flips back and runs towards Rhodo and they tried to wrestle each other down. I ran towards Pyhodrus and gave a hard elbow to his face, I sliced the air and a wave of energy pushed him away but he dissipated it but clawing it.

BladeRend: *Growl*

Pyhodrus: 'How weak.' He sped at me and knocked me in the throat. I fell down and coughed blood as I felt a strong pain in my throat.

He was about to toss a dark bolt at me.

Rhodo: 'BladeRend!' He charged in front of me and deflected the attack before it impacted me.

Bobcat pulled himself back and raced towards Pyhodrus, he stopped just as he reached him and aimed his palm at him. Tiny speckles of fire gather in his hand to form a large sphere and he blasted him with full force. The blast extended for a few hundred meters, as the light cleared, Pyhodrus stood there staring at Bobcat fiercely.

Pyhodrus: 'Look at that you managed to destroy my facial hair.' He rubs his clean face.

Bobcat: 'What! No that was my most powerful blast!'

Pyhodrus: 'Not powerful enough!' He swung his forearm at him which smashed him to the wall of a building.

Rhodo: 'Bobcat hold on!'

Pyhodrus: 'Not so fast!'

He cuts of Rhodo's route to Bobcat. Then he knocks Rhodo back, the revenant throws a blast at Bobcat and the wall collapses onto him.

Rhodo: 'You beast!' He puts his hand together to his side.

Pyhodrus: 'Give up you imbeciles.'

Rhodo: 'No way! MakozenHa!' a reddish-orange sphere gathered in his hands and he launches it at Pyhodrus.

Pyhodrus blocks it then runs towards Rhodo and punches him in the face. He was sent flying back, Pyhodrus teleports behind him and knees him in the spine. Pyhodrus then points his finger at him as he laid on the ground. Then countless shots of dark energy flew out from his finger and hit him hard.

BladeRend: '*cough* Rhodo…Bobcat.' I struggled to speak even with my weakest voice with a damaged throat.

Pyhodrus: 'Haha! Taste my fury!' he shot at him for hundreds of times before he stopped.

Bobcat dragged himself out and put his hands together. Pyhodrus looks at him with an amused look.

Pyhodrus: 'What more tricks do you still have boy?'

Bobcat: 'Not much…But…Take this! Tri beam!' a huge beam of fire flew at the revenant. 'Now! Sun fist!' he throws a punch at Pyhodrus' face which blinded him for a short time.

Rhodo: 'We need to get out…'

Bobcat: 'Let's go…Bladey…we got your back.'

Blood was all over my face and they pick me up before Pyhodrus regained sight. We flew back to Melympus, Pyhodrus would retreat for now. But we didn't win at all it was a draw.

Next Morning I woke up in a hospital bed with Rhodo and Bobcat near me. My throat was bandaged and I was still feeling weak.

Bobcat: 'Bladey. You're awake.' He sat on his bed with a bandaged torso and head.

BladeRend: 'Yeah…My throat really hurts…' I spoke with a very weak voice.

Rhodo: 'We already gave you a potion you need more rest.' Rhodo's left arm was in a cast, he must have broken it in the blast.

BladeRend: 'Your arm…'

Rhodo: 'I will be fine.'

BladeRend: 'What do we do next?' I still struggled to speak.

Rhodo: 'We must train more, I don't believe we cannot defeat him its three of us and one of him.'

Bobcat: 'Good point, if we train equally we will gain more power than him.'

BladeRend: 'I hope so…'

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3-The secret

Chapter 3-The secret

I continued the training despite a bandage round my throat. I decided to try using the Ultra Anima Mundi form again, I had used this form to beat Rhatous. It consists of my hair turning bright red and sharper, muscles enlarged to double the original size, veins popping out more, eyes turning brighter green and my body glowing bright green. What would happen if I were to go beyond this, this form is already beyond the means of the Super Animus what if I go further?

After a whole day of training in the magic chamber, working on the Ultra Anima Mundi form. I realized I something, a secret. I had to keep this secret from Bobcat and Rhodo at all costs even though they were my last kin. Then I went ahead to meet them at dinner.

'Hey BladeRend let's have some dinner you have been training the whole day with a damaged throat.' Rhodo asked me over.

'Yes right.' Then I went to take my seat at the table.

'How was your training? Anything new?'

'Oh no nothing new.' I had to hide it from them.

'Well keep on going, we need a good training to beat Pyhodrus.'

After that we took a walk at the park.

'Rhodo, can you show me your fire god spell again? I was just wondering how different mine was from yours.' Bobcat asks his brother.

'Okay then. Fire god spell!' His hair turns in flames and fire was engulfing his whole body.

'Wow that is awesome. Sadly I can only use mine spontaneously, and only a short period of time it feels like it is wearing my energy down very quickly.'

'You need more practice on it. Even though I only obtained this form after I witnessed the death of our parents, I have much more fighting experience so I can transform at will.' He reverts back.

'I understand. So Bladey how was your training went?'

'Well, pretty ordinary nothing special.' I answered while still keeping my secret from them.

'Okay I see.'

I knew I had to hide it from them, just in case…

'Well umm I need to go to the toilet be right back.'

'See ya in a bit.'

Then I headed inside the toilet in my throne room. Then while I was doing my thing I could hear blasts from outside. What was going on? After I was done I raced outside to see Pyhodrus fighting Bobcat and Rhodo! I quickly transformed to Super Animus and dashed right at him and smashed him in the face. He stumbled back and then he stared at me with his evil red glowing eyes.

'So you want to get hurt again boy?'

'No you stay back or you are going to get hurt!'

'Would I?'

He lifts both his hands and he fires a beam from each hand, I put my arms in a cross to block it but just before the beams hit me, they turn and fly behind me which was where Bobcat and Rhodo stood. It blasted them back.

'Bobcat, Rhodo no!'

'Haha your turn.'

'Fine then, watch this, Haaaahh!'

I transformed to my Ultra Anima Mundi form, Sharpened bright red hair, double sized muscles, vascularity increased, glowing eyes stared at him.

'Ah the form that killed my good friend.'

'Now there's no point keeping secrets…Aaaargh!' Then my muscles bgan increasing even more! I became triple, then quadruple of their original size. With four times more muscle, energy waves emitting from me pushed Pyhodrus back a few inches.

'What? What is this?!'

'Ultra Anima Mundi the second! Now die!' I darted right for him and threw a devastating strike to his face.

His face started bleeding, he was staggering and covering his face.

'Argh, you little brat!' He swings his arms around trying to hit me. Then I dodge and slip behind him then I knock him down hard.

Yes! I can beat him, I can stop the apocalyptic threat once and for all. But there was a problem…

'So are you giving up now?'

'Never…' He gets back up to his feet.

'You asked for it.'

I charged straight him and threw a slash, he dodges easily. I thrash my blade around and he manages to dodge every strike I threw at him. He give me an evil smirk. I quickly knee him in the chin which catches him off-guard. Then I wave and swing my arms in a pattern, then I aimed my hands at Pyhodrus.

'Lightning attack!' I big sphere of green electricity was launched and blasts Pyhodrus towards the wall, putting a crack there.

He slowly gets up, managing to get back to his feet he was probably hurting very badly. I stare at him, then I realized something, I was getting very exhausted, my heart was thumping extremely fast. This Anima Mundi the second form was draining energy from me very rapidly also I had low stamina to start so I had better finish the job quickly. For all I know he isn't perfect, he will make a mistake just before I tire out completely and I will silence him, bringing peace to my kingdom once and for all.

'Impressive boy, however I see this new form is taking a toll on you quickly you will tire and I can just stall until you are too exhausted to fight, then I will kill you.'

'Wrong, you aren't perfect you will make a mistake before that happens.'

'Try me!' He runs towards me.

I bring up my arms to block his thrust, then I duck under him and kick him up his chin, he was launched in the air and I bring my hands up quickly.

'Lightning eruption!' Lightning swirls around me and I blast a giant cannon upwards which hits him with full force.

I was sweating profusely, energy was running low but I had to continue. He falls to the ground, then I ran up to him and put my hand in front of his face as he got up and blasted his face directly. He went down again. But I was just about all out of energy, I had to finish it. I gathered a lightning spear in my hand and tossed it at him, hoping it will kill him. It was a big explosion, and as the smoke clears, he was still there. Then I had to revert back to normal, with a large exhale of air I turned back.

'There we go that was all I need.' He smirks again.

Then he charges at me and grabs me by the throat.

'Now you die!'

Then a large sphere of flames flew at Pyhodrus and knocked him off me.

'You are not killing anyone!' Bobcat picks himself up and walks towards Pyhodrus.

'Now you want to die as well?'

'I will make you suffer before that happens!'

'Well let's see how you make that happen if you die first!' He springs up into the air.

He raises his hand and a huge orb, double the size of his body started to form in his hand. It was pure black and emitted blue electricity.

'This is what I call the cobra-ken now die!'

The orb was hurled towards us, given its size it would destroy a fair bit of terrain and also us. What now? Then Rhodo speeds in front of us and just before the orb hits, he raises his arms to defend us. It was not enough, it came rushing through him and hit us, blowing up a huge segment of the park. I blacked out…

When I woke up I was in bed once again, body filled with injuries. Bobcat and Rhodo were there too, Rhodo's left arm was in a cast as a result of defending us.

'Bladey?' Bobcat came towards me.

'Ugh…This revenant is too powerful, what should we do?'

'Hmm…We have to find the powers that the elders left behind, and if possible use it to defeat Pyhodrus.'

'How do we find them?'

'In their throne rooms, they should have hidden some stuff, even though some rooms are destroyed.'

'Alright we can check them out later.'

After some rest, we headed to the grand throne room to check. My dad's throne was mostly destroyed, I rub it, what a pity. Bobcat and Rhodo headed into their parents' throne room to check. The place was ruined, torn carpets, cracked walls, shattered glass. I recalled the time when it was all peaceful…Flowers were blooming, laughter could be heard often, there was no need to worry about anything, and everyone had smiles the whole time. But look at this place now, it has become such a mess because of one evil revenant…

'Hey Bladey.'

I swung around and see Bobcat and Rhodo had found something in Galaxus and Elinore's throne room. It was all intact as Pyhodrus never went there.

'We found the art of dimension travelling!'

'What? How can this be? If they are dead we can't dimension travel.'

'If we possess the power then we will be able to.'

'I see…'

'If we can find another dimension, we can find our counterparts and the other melympians to help us.'

'But we cannot enter since they are all there?'

'With the power we can defy all rules of dimension travelling.'

'Wow! How do we start?'

'We look for a peaceful dimension with strong counterparts then we enter and tell them what happens, we will see if they will help us.'

'Let's get into it.'

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4-Dimension travelling art

Chapter 4-Dimension traveling art  
>We all stepped into the magic circle at the same time and then in a flash we had learnt the power to dimension travel and we could defy all dimension traveling rules. What next?<br>'What do we do next? Do we start to travel?'  
>'Not yet, we need to gather the rest of the powers back from all the elders.'<br>'Alright.'  
>I headed off back to the throne room where my Dad's throne was. I had the weird need to touch it again. As I walked up to it to touch the cold throne with my right hand, I could feel the very faint power. Then I switched to my left hand to summon my Melon Bringer to feel it again. I could feel what lies within it, the power my Dad left behind, I went ahead to absorb it. It was unique and mysterious, I could feel it being transferred to me.<br>With my new strength, I headed off into the magic chamber to train again despite having bruises covering my body. Then Bobcat and Rhodo came over to catch up with me.  
>'Hey Bladey, do some training?'<br>'Yes.'  
>'I was wondering, when we got knocked out and you had to face Pyhodrus alone we sensed a huge energy upsurge, what was it?'<br>'I guess there's no point hiding it now, I found a more powerful version of the Ultra Anima Mundi, the second form it makes you four times more powerful, also it makes you run out of energy four times faster that's why I couldn't hold out long enough.'  
>'Wow that is some form, but still it won't prove any much use due to the crazy consumption.'<br>'That's right.'

After a day's worth of training, there was trouble once again, not here but in the far corner of the Northern Province. We could sense it all the way from Melympus, it was devastating we had to head over.

'You guys sense it?' I ask them.

'Yeah we do.' Bobcat was looking to the north with a concerned look.

'I think I will go myself.' Rhodo suggests.

'Why do want to go alone?'

'I have to, you guys might get defeated.'

'No I have gotten my Dad's special power, I have a strength boost now we can all go. Also your arm is still injured, you can't go alone.'

'Well…Bobcat, try your power lending spell and lend me your strength. BladeRend come with me then.'

'Great!'

Bobcat then sits on the mat and meditates, lending Rhodo his power. We were about to head off towards the North then, Rhodo swings around and tosses a magic dust concoction at me, I suddenly feel drowsiness fill my mind. I fell back, but I was caught, after that I fell asleep as I was placed down slowly…

I caught the last word before I blacked out.

'Sorry.'

**Rhodo's P.O.V**

They were getting close to surpassing me, I guess I won't have much use now I have to go instead of them. If they are gone then this world is doomed, if I go then there is still a chance for this chaotic world. I then took off towards the north, Pyhodrus had attacked there. I sped over across the air and finally arrived at the Northern Province. Pyhodrus was terrorizing the place.

'Pyhodrus! It is time your reign of terror end!'

'Oh it's you again.' He turns around at me.

'You know you can't succeed like this, if you defeat me now there will always be others to avenge me to take your life!'

'Well then enough talk and let's fight.'

Fire god spell initiated, I charged at him, only one hand free now due to my left arm still in a cast from the previous attack. Then he threw dozens of power punches at me, I managed to block with my right hand. He flips back and tosses a couple of dark bolts at me, then I summon my magic barrier to defend myself.

'Energy shield.' A globe of energy surrounds me just before I could receive any harm.

'Let's see how long you can keep up.' He dashed at me and knock me in the face, then he grabs my throat and tossed me to the side. I got back to my feet and fire a flame sphere at him, he gets blasted into the wall.

'C'mon Bobcat give me more power.' He pushes more power into the spell and I receive it.

'Good enough.' I power up, waves of energy emit from me and Pyhodrus was pushed back by them. The earth started to tremor, I could be able to beat him.

Then I dashed at him and began to pound him continuously, every shot from my right hand made him flinch and then I put my palm in his face and fire a huge fiery wave of intense bone melting flames. He flew back a few meters, then he gets up.

'Impressive but is that all?'

'No…'

I unstrapped the straps binding my metal forearm guard to reveal the arm bands underneath and toss it on the ground, putting a crack in it as it weighed about 30lbs. I took out my shin guards as well to reveal my boots and toss it behind me, shattering the glass of the windows behind. Those weigh 25lbs, I could feel lighter now and I charge forward and assault him full force. Exchanging blows for few minutes, Bobcat's power was fading, I flew straight up to charge an attack, and however it couldn't be possible with Pyhodrus hot in pursuit. I then start blasting multiple bolts of fire at him, he dodges then throws a forceful uppercut to my chin and I fell all the way down.

'Take this! Cobra-ken!' He shouts at me as I fell all the way down, and a wave of dark energy came rushing at me. I could only scream in pain, it was over for me I blacked out.

**BladeRend's P.O.V**

'Bladey! Quick we need to go Rhodo is in trouble!'

'What! Why did he go alone! Argh! Go now at once.' I sprang up from my sleep.

We charged straight for the Northern Province, when we arrived there was a heavy downpour, one section was ruined and we headed over there. We searched around for Rhodo, his aura has disappeared can it be? Then in the corner of my eyes I see a shocking sight. A muscular man wearing orange and blue, dead in a puddle of rain and blood. I approach him, my entire body in shock I reached him and fell on my knees.

'Bladey, have you found…'

Bobcat came over to find me and as soon as he saw Rhodo lying dead in his own blood, he cut off and was shocked. He ran over to us, he looked down in despair, tears gathered in our eyes.

'My brother, you were my only hope…'

'My second last friend and kin…gone…' I spoke as I looked down to the ground.

'NOOO! Rhodo! Why did you do such a thing!?' He desperately tried to shake him up, but the dead could not be revived.

'Rhodo! Rhodo? Rhodo!' He was desperately trying to shake him up.

'NOOOOOO!'

With Rhodo down for the count, only BladeRend and Bobcat remains, what else is there left for the two young warriors to do to save the world? Find out soon enough!

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5-Demon King Surfaces

Chapter 5-The Demon King surfaces

We carry the corpse of our friend on our shoulders, tears still dripping down our faces. We headed to the cemetery where the other Melympians were buried. We buried him next to his parents, where they would rest together in peace, I hope their reunion will be a happy one.

'What should we do now?' Bobcat asks me in a solemn tone.

'I don't know…'

'If we are caught off guard by that revenant again, we are so dead we should get away from here and seek help from elsewhere.'

'No.' I stood up from squatting in front of Rhodo's grave.

'What? Why not?'

'We are the last two Melympians, this realm is vulnerable to attacks from other dimensions, if we leave then who knows what else will appear. As a Melympian we should not need help from anyone else, strength must come from within!'

'We won't get anywhere like this, we need to seek help.'

'Why would we need help?! Help is only for the incapable.'

'No don't be like this Blade! We do need help face it, even if we find the strength within we are still going to need help.'

'Fine! Let's go.'

'We won't regret it.'

'At least no more attacks for some time.'

We went ahead to pack our belongings and necessities, we headed for the wilderness to the south. The most recent attack was from the north so we headed towards the opposite to be safe. We flew past the south province boundaries and headed to the forests. The forests were dark and spooky, the forest canopy masked the sunlight even despite it being high noon and the sun was at its peak yet it felt like there wasn't a slightest bit of warmth in the surrounding.

'So how are we going to get help?'

'I hope to run into another strong fighter and convince them to help us.'

'Heh good luck, what chance is there going to be a strong fighter in a place like this?'

'There might be, Melympus definitely doesn't have any, if not they would have appeared sooner.'

I tracked through the forest for hours, finding nothing but wild life and nature. Soon it was sunset and we had to find a place to camp, we find a safe area near a river, there was a hollow tree nearby and we decided to stay there for the night.

'Well I shall fill this bottle by the river.'

'Go for it.'

Bobcat heads to the river with a water bottle in hand and starts filling it, then I sat outside the tree wondering what would become of this world if we were dead, no one else will protect it. Then I heard a strange sound, I looked around and see cloud of dark particles. I went closer to check it out, then a portal formed! It was filled with lava, I went close to it and was about to touch it when a hand with a purple glove shot out and grabbed my throat! I was shocked! I pulled out my Nights Edge and knocked the hand off. As soon as I was free I hopped backwards, then emerged from the portal were five familiar looking figures. There were all…My friends! Kaitlin, Kiera, BladeXend, Akira and…Someone in a cloak…around my height.

'What? You guys are back?'

'Certainly…' Said the mysterious figure in a cloak, sounded extremely familiar!

'What's going on?' Bobcat returns with a bottle full of water.

'They are back Bob!'

'What?! But how? Are you from another dimension?'

'Yes we are.'

'Great we need your help, Pyhodrus has taken everyone but us, now we don't even want to go back to Melympus its all in chaos.'

'Let there be more…' The mysterious guy spoke.

'Isnt that Bladey's voice?'

'Yes it is…' He throws off his cloak and it was…me! My counterpart! But he looks so demonic and evil!

His left eye was red! His shirt was purple like his gloves, red pants, and crimson hair was now highlighted with dark blue?

'Who are you?!' I asked in a shocked manner.

'You…' His sinister styled voice scares me before he lunged at me.

He waves his hand at me and a wave of dark energy blasts me down.

'Bladey! What are you doing?!'

'Show them…'

Then suddenly the counterparts of the other Melympians glowed red, their attires changed into demonic outfits as well.

'Welcome to Demon BladeRend's Team, you won't get to see your loved ones much since you will die soon, enjoy…' He summons his Nights Edge, it was fuming with blood red particles and lunge at me. I clap my hands to catch his blade, then Kiera aims her bow at me, I kick Demon in chin and lunged at Kiera. I tackled her down and pounded her, Kaitlin grabbed me and pulled me off towards the tree.

'Bladey! I'm coming!' Bobcat charges forward but Akira and BladeXend blocks him and start assaulting him.

'Bobcat!' Kaitlin then aims her staff at me, I grab her staff and push it from direct line of sight from me then I punch her in the face. Blood dripped down her mouth, she gathered energy in her hand and tossed it at me. I cross my arms to block it, then Demon ran up to me and put his hand in front of me, before I could run, Kiera goes behind me and grabs hold of me, locking my arms.

'Now, begone!' He fires a blast right at me, before it hits, Kiera lets go but I was hit. I blacked out.

When I regained consciousness, Bobcat was beside me in the hollow tree, I was covered with injuries and bandages.

'Bladey?'

'Ow, damn it now a new threat arrives.' I sat up.

'Now how are we going to deal with them?!'

'This is really bad, what do they even want?'

'We must get back to Melympus, to check things out.'

'Right.'

We took our belongings and headed back for Melympus, flying through the forest at high speeds, we made it back to south province. However it was under attack! We went in to check.

'Don't charge in this time no matter what, we need to get a sneak attack.'

'Yes.'

We hid around the corner of a house, we saw Pyhodrus terrorizing the town! He was murdering everyone ruthlessly, he was sinking a blade from his hand into the head of a man and threw him aside, and blood dripped everywhere. His wife was grabbing hold of her baby in fear, screaming for help.

'Help! Someone help!'

'No one can help you now woman, the princes are going to die soon, you will join them.'

He grabs the baby's arm, but the woman holds onto him tightly not letting go.

'Mother's love, how weak.' He then grabs the woman's arm and tears it off dropping the baby. Blood was spilling onto the ground.

'Aaaaahhhh!' She screams in pain.

'Now he is next.'

He smashes the baby onto the ground and with full force pounds the baby in the skull which shatters it. Pyhodrus pulls his hand out from the pool of blood from the baby's brain. The woman was terrified. I was about to charge out but Bobcat gripped tightly onto my shoulder. Pyhodrus extends his blade again and swings it at the woman which cuts her through her midsection, bisecting her. Her internal organs punctured falls onto the ground, the blood from her stomach gushed onto the once grey stone path was now red. He then swung at her head and gores her head off. Everyone else were screaming and running in fear.

'Haha what fun!'

Then suddenly a lightning bolt flew down from the sky and hits Pyhodrus, he stumbles and gets back up.

'What in the?!'

It was Demon! And his friends are here to help defeat Pyhodrus?! Who's side is he on?

'So you must be Pyhodrus.'

'Prince Blade…How different must be from another dimension, I sense it no wonder more victims are back alive.'

'So, what do you think you're doing to Melympus?'

'Terrorizing.'

'Well you're not going to be here for long, I'm taking it back…For myself!'

So that's what he was up to! To take this dimension and claim it for his own!

'Come then let's play again.'

'Heh…Funny the last time I played with you was from my dimension, back then I killed you with a single blow, I will give you a chance this time hehe…'

'You're joking!'

'Let's show him. Who wants to go first? No wait I don't think so I'm going first!'

'Grrr…'

Demon is that strong?! How can this be!?

Demon darted at Pyhodrus, he head-butts him which knocks him back and breaks through rows of houses.

'Impudent little…' Demon cuts him off with a huge lightning missile. There was a gigantic explosion.

'Prince BladeRend has returned! We are saved!' The townsfolk gather around Demon.

'Don't make assumptions.' He hops in the air and stormrage clears them all! Demon is such a sadistic person! But the scary thing is…He is me!

'Rotten brat!' Pyhodrus charges back at Demon.

'Well I don't think I like these insults a lot. Time to kill this worthless retard.' Demon grabs Pyhodrus by the throat as soon as he came close enough, Demon tosses him into the ground putting a crack in the stone.

He flies up into the air and fires an intense green beam down at Pyhodrus.

'This ends now!'

The beam impales him and destroys most of his body. He was killed in a flash and we couldn't even come close to doing the same!

'That's done, easy at least he helped us clear most of the other Melympians here.'

'What's next?' asks Demon BladeXend.

'We head to Melympus and claim this dimension, told you it won't take long just one hour.'

'Let's head there.'

They are going to take our world! Now what?!

'Bobcat!'

'What?!'

'You heard them! They want our world, are going to just let them?!'

'Not that I want to.'

'Then let's go!'

'He destroyed Pyhodrus in a flash and we couldn't even make Pyhodrus break a sweat, no point!'

'Then what do you suggest?'

'We must dimension travel to other dimensions to find counterparts strong enough to help us. We have the power now so we can defy all the rules.'

'But they are heading for Melympus, the dimension portal is there.'

'We won't make a new one it takes too much, I will hold them all off my own, and you must quickly get someone to help.'

'Alright then let's get into it!'

Demon BladeRend from Dimension 3 surfaces! What else does Dimension 2 have to face before restoring peace? Will BladeRend find a strong counterpart to save them? Find out soon enough!

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6-Story of the Demon

Chapter 6-The story of the Demon

I quickly dashed towards Melympus, taking the eastern routes as Demon BladeRend's squad are heading north. I sped towards Melympus as fast as I could using the hypersonic speed, now dubbed as Rhyouken. I used all my energy I had to speed through the air and towards Melympus, as my red unkempt hair swirled around my face, Melympus came into sight. I rushed into the portal room and found the dimension portal, I searched for whatever dimensions available, and Dimension 1 was the best bet so I entered…

**-Bobcat's P.O.V-**

Meanwhile Bobcat utilizes his blazing rampage and catches us with Demon.

'So it's you Bobcat…'

'Listen up, you're not going anywhere. You won't take this dimension, you're going down!'

I had found Mom and Dad's secret spell stash that day, I absorbed them without Rhodo knowing about it. When Rhodo died, he used the last of his strength to give away all his powers to me, I should have enough power to deal with them.

'Well then, who will go next, I've already fought so one of you fight him we can wait.'

'I will fight then.' Akria steps out, wearing his dark robes with red and purple armor.

Perfect, I will take him out first then I will go for the rest, they will realize how strong I am then they will gang up on me. I hope this stalls for enough time for Bladey to find someone to help us.

'Now let's begin.' He has no weapon, thus going in a stance unarmed.

I started to focus all my energy I had in me, I could feel it had increased drastically. I powered up as a flaming aura surrounded me, my power goes out the roof. The intense flame engulfing me had made the atmosphere around me very hot, temperatures increasing rapidly.

'That's strange, how can he be this strong?'

'What the…'

'Wait I sense…I sense 3 types of power within him.'

'How can that be?'

'Aaaargh!' I dashed at Akira and elbow him hard on his head.

He falls down from the strong impact, still in a daze I grab him up and start pounding him rapidly, he was too dazed to fight back as I pounded and struck at him. Then I threw a punch right at his face but he catches my fist, then he uppercuts me, it felt weak. So I dashed back at him and continued assaulting him, every hit gave him moderate damage, I could win this! Wonder how Bladey is handling.

**-BladeRend's P.O.V-**

I stepped through the portal, and found myself in the same exact place. Did it work? I glanced around, the place wasn't too ruined this should be it. I walked outside of the room, there stood my entire team! I see myself as well wearing a diamond chestplate, he had much greater power.

'What the hell? Why is there another Blade bro?' BladeXend notices me first.

Then everyone looks at me with surprise.

'Ok guys this is important, I am BladeRend from Dimension 2, now I got the dimension travelling power I can enter this dimension because I need your help, in my world everyone is dead except Bobcat. Pyhodrus killed everyone, now Demon BladeRend from Dimension 3 emerges and we are in bigger trouble, please I need your help!'

'Gosh, for real?'

'Yes please I need your help, I hate to ask for it but my world is doomed.'

Then all the gods heard the conversation and approach me.

'Is this true?' Asks my dad.

'Yes dad you need to help me, now Bobcat is holding out Demon's entire team he won't hold out for long, quick someone who can beat him needs to come.'

'We will go. Right guys?' Prince BladeRend tells me.

'Yeah, I have to see what the evil me looks like.' Kiera says.

Then Galaxus comes forward.

'Alright I will let you all in, do your thing and come back.'

'Right.'

Prince Blade's team and I enter the portal and back to my world…

'Wow look at this place, it's a mess.'

'Yeah, Pyhodrus destroyed everything.'

'At least he's dead, Demon me killed him?'

'Yeah, that confused me but I know now he wants to take over the dimension.'

'I sense a great battle to the south, it must be Bobcat let's go.'

'Yeah it's him alright.'

We dashed off towards the fight scene.

**-Bobcat's P.O.V-**

I knock Akira into the air and pound him rapidly, making him flinch. Then I smashed him down, I put my hands together and gathered energy.

'Tri-beam!' A huge fiery wave shot down on him and made an explosive impact.

'How the hell did you get such power?'

'Rhodo, my dad and mom have now their powers within me, I can kill Akira now so if you don't want him to die then leave.'

'You sure you are capable?' Demon smirks at me.

I look back at Akira and a huge air cutter wave flew at me and I quickly evaded. Akira came dashing up towards me, and threw a quick punch but was blocked by my forearm and I kick him away. I started blasting fireballs at him, he crossed his arms and a tornado forms around him which absorbs all the attacks. I quickly shot more and more rapidly but the tornado just consumes them.

'Well then, let's play more magic then. Chaos wind!'

'The heck is that?!' He puts his arms in front of him and purple energy gathers, then a huge wind wave flies towards me.

I quickly put my hands together and gathered all the energy I could before it hit me.

'Now! Makozen ha!'

I blasted a huge fiery bolt that dissipates Akira's attack. Then I see a group of people coming my way, six people then as they came closer I realized Bladey succeeded!

**-BladeRend's P.O.V-**

Prince Blade's team and I finally found the fight.

'You did it Bladey you found help.'

'That's right.'

'Wow, Demon me has a sore eye?'

'You?'

'No…it's you, which is me.'

'Grrr…You brought your friends too.'

'Yes, let's fight.'

Everyone spreaded out to face their own counterpart, apart from me and Bobcat.

'Now tell us why you are here?'

'Fine then…The least I could do before I annihilate myself from the other dimensions.'

**-Demon BladeRend's Story-**

Now it began with Pyhodrus taking out all the elders, my team are the last Melympians left…

I rushed to the castle, only to my dismay, everyone was dead. I went on my knees in front of my parents.

'No…Why…Why did they die?!'

Then behind me swooped in my team, lucky we were away while Pyhodrus attacked.

'Guys…Their gone…'

'Ugh…No mom, dad!' Kaitlin says, with solemn.

Kiera goes towards me and hugs me, tears dripping down her face, I hugged her back with tears on my face as well.

'What are we going to do?'

'We…Find help.'

'Do we need to?'

'We don't have a choice, if they can't beat Pyhodrus then we certainly can't.'

'Grrr…'

The anger, the hatred and agony grew in me, it consumed me I was engulfed with rage. Then during the night, I watched the skies, mom and dad used to take me to the park, but now they can't…

'Blade…' Kiera put her arm around me.

'We won't see them again…' My eyes started to water.

'The dead cannot come back Blade, now we need to focus on getting help.'

'Argh…Nooooo!' I sent out a massive outburst of energy, the ground cracked, boulders shattered and trees fell.

Kiera hugged me tightly.

'It's ok Blade.'

I cried loudly while hugging her. Then I thought, to defeat evil you need to be evil, so we started cultivating the ways of evil…

We let our minds fill with evil, soon there was nothing stopping us from getting stronger and we let the evil help us defeat Pyhodrus. We rule the dimension now, but was one enough? No.

'Wow I am still surprised such evil people still care about your own friends.'

'I may be evil but I am still caring.'

'Interesting, is that enough talk or do we want to wait out before we started fighting?'

'No, now you know why I am here, I can start killing off all of you now.'

'Alright come then!' Prince blade pulls out his large blade, it was teal-green and emitting lightning.

The powerful gods of Melympus now meet their counterparts, will it be enough to bring peace to the dimension? Find out soon enough!

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7-Shocking appearance

Chapter 7-Shocking appearance

I stood with Bobcat to the side as the Melympians stood in a line facing their counterpart. The battle was about to begin, then I felt strange vibrations approaching extremely slowly. I glance around the ruined town and see no one coming our way, that's weird. I summoned the Eye of the gods to search the area for what it was, but to no avail.

'Hmm, what was that?' I mumbled to myself under my breath.

'Did you say something?'

'Umm…No.'

'Alright then.'

We watch as the other Melympians stare at their counterparts, preparing to strike each other. I watched my counterparts as the wind blew their crimson red hair bangs to the side, frowning they stepped closer to each other. Then without warning, the clash began, my counterparts clashing their swords, BladeXend assaulting his counterpart, Akira exchanging blows, Kiera exchange shots of arrows, Kaitlin blasted magic bolts everywhere, it was getting wild as Bobcat and I watched the battle in awe.

I felt the vibration for a second once again.

'Ugh…'

'Is there a problem?' Bobcat looks at me with concern.

'Alright I'll tell you, weird vibrations I don't know why and what but it's slow and creepy…'

'Hmm…' Bobcat looks around quickly.

'I didn't see anything with my Eye of the Gods, I bet you're oblivious.' I said as I pointed to my forehead.

'Umm yeah, that is weird…' His eyes scroll everywhere to make sure.

Prince Blade and Demon was commencing a fierce battle, their fight made lightning scar the skies, the sound of their swords clinging echoed, their screams were intense, and they looked extremely focused.

'So let's see what you've got. Take this **Stormrage attack!**' Demon BladeRend yells as he summons a rain of lightning as he sent a great outburst.

'Wow, well I can too, **Stormrage attack!**' Prince Blade does the same, a lightning circle forms around him and lightning falls all around him.

It ended with a gigantic explosion crash, dust clouds filled the cold air. Then sounds of their swords clinging could be heard once more. We looked around and the others were also engaged in a fierce assault, my counterparts began utilizing their power forms.

'Let's see how you fair against the **Super Animus!**' Demon BladeRend's menacing Super Animus form began to show, he was powering up while screaming loudly, his hair turned bright cyan and glowed. His right green eye brightened, same goes for his left red eye.

'Surprising, I'm this different in another dimension.' Then Prince Blade powered into his Super Animus effortlessly, his spikey hair stood high up.

'Heh I still remember what I used to be…'

'Come on then.' He grips his godsword and charges at Demon, resuming their fierce fight.

'This is one heck of a fight, Melympians fighting the evil version of themselves.'

'Yeah.' My eyes were scrolling around more frequently, I could feel something closing on us.

'You look worried still.'

'It is close, whatever it may be it is coming.'

'Uh?'

'Be on your guard…' My voice softens.

The battle raged on despite the strange happenings, I could see that they were tiring. My counterparts were huffing and puffing, sweat dripping off their faces.

'*huff* you're a tough one, **Lightning spear!**' Prince Blade hurls a long spear of patented green lightning at Demon.

'Recognizable, **Lightning spear **for you as well!' Demon Blade tosses a spear of his own at Prince Blade.

Both clashing with a huge explosion, sparks of green filled the air around them. Then Prince Blade flew at Demon and knocks him in the face forcefully, flying past him he backflips and throws an elbow to the back of Demon's head, and starts assaulting him with punches. He then puts his hand at Demon's face and blasts him far behind, then Demon Blade gets up quickly and struck Prince Blade down. Demon rushes at him with a **Lightning impulse**, his body was shielded with a globe of energy and he charges at Prince Blade to strike him. Prince Blade flips back to uppercut the Demon in the air, then he powers into an intense new form not seen before, he had longer spikey hair flared back, his eye brows flared too, his eyes were now light green trimmed with dark green, blue trims appear below his eyes. He flies up towards Demon to tackle him back down.

Prince Blade crosses his arms, looking down with high pride at Demon Blade.

'Grr…Powerful, but you think you can still beat me?'

'We are the same person anyway, I can beat myself.'

'Urgh…' Demon Blade growls.

Then suddenly a quick bolt of green lightning was tossed at Demon Blade, he jumps back before it hits.

'What in the?!'

'You can count on what he said…' A familiar voice spoke.

I turned around and the mysterious ones making those vibrations had appeared, it was from…

'What?! How?' Demon looks at him with shock.

'Huh?' Prince Blade looks at him from above.

It was another BladeRend! He was totally the same apart from him having strange black marks running down his arms, a fiery black mark on his left eye. He was extremely muscular, almost seemed like he was using **Anima Mundi Strength **with ease.

'BladeRend the Infected from Dimension 4…'

Who is the mysterious new counterpart of the prince of Melympus? Friend or foe? Find out soon enough!

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8-The infection story

Chapter 8-The infected story

Another BladeRend? How can this be? How many more of me are there? But now I don't know whether this one's friend or foe. He walked out of the dark, revealing his tattoo covered arms, a marked scarred left eye, his muscles were well toned and larger than usual.

'Who the hell is this now?' Demon Blade asks with annoyance in his voice.

'I am BladeRend, I'm here to crush you.'

'Come then.'

So now four BladeRends exist in one world, how convenient…Not!

And the infected BladeRend started firing rapid bolts of lightning at Demon, Demon was dodging all of them still he got shot by one and fell down.

'Get him now!'

He charged at Demon with full speed, Prince Blade dived down on him, I was unsure of whether to attack or not, I would get defeated easily. But the other two counterparts exchange blows with him well, Demon seemed to have held his own quite well. Then Bobcat tugged my sleeve.

'Get em…'

'We can't, we can't beat him.'

'Just help them at least.'

'Ugh, fine.'

Bobcat and I charged at Demon Blade and blasted him with all we had, but it had little effect on him, only the attacks from Prince Blade and Infected Blade are having more effect on him. We needed a new plan, I started gathering all the energy I had into my hands.

'What are you planning Bladey?'

'Just watch, I found a special power remnant from my Dad, I'm going to destroy Demon Blade with this.'

'I see…'

As I charged all the energy around me and within me into my hands, the battle rages on.

'So, you're pretty tough, why are you here?'

'Hmph fine I'll tell you.'

**-Infected BladeRend's Story-**

Months ago, there was an infection outbreak throughout the entire realm, the mightiest warriors were even affected by the infection, including me. It was a painful infection, infecting the eye and any other parts of a victim's body, amplifies the strength of the victim, but it slowly kills the cells of the victim. Every day the victim will feel pain in the infected area, it shows that you are gaining strength yet cells are dying. It will take a full year for the infection to completely kill someone, during that time it is a painful life. I have spent 4 months feeling this pain every day…

I was lying in bed that day…

'Argh! My eye hurts…!'

Mom, Dad, Kiera and Bobcat was by my side.

'Fight it Blade…' Mom said with a worried tone.

'Aaargh!' I was covering my left eye in pain.

When the infection attacks, the marks turn bright blue till the attack is over.

'How this even happen?' Dad said in a soft voice.

'Please be okay…' Kiera was holding my hand tightly.

'*huff*…' The blue glow from the mark fades but I was still feeling the aftermath of the attack, I was covered with sweat.

'Is he okay?'

'I hope he will be…'

After the doctors diagnosed my situation, I realized there was no hope for me. Then I realized, I could dimension travel! I must find one who can cure me, I knew Prince Blade can, but why should he? I need to earn his help, so I'm going to have to destroy you Demon BladeRend to earn his help, I will be free again!

**-Present-**

'Well then show me what you got, I've heard enough.'

'Alright I will!'

What is the fates of the different counterparts of BladeRend? Find out soon enough!

**To be continued…**

(Sorry for short chapter, next one will be longer. Story ending soon though. Thanks for reading!)


	9. Chapter 9-The final goodbye

Chapter 9-The final goodbye

I watched as my other counterparts stare fiercely at each other, exhausted from the fight sweat was cascading down the temples of their faces. Nonetheless their ferocious expressions still showed as they are prepared to fight to the very end…

With Infected Blade on Prince BladeRend's side, I was vouching for Prince Blade too, same went for Bobcat, but the infected guy got me creeps. It feels like he wasn't pure…

He too adorned the green t-shirt with red trims, blue long shorts with steel knee caps under it, red finger tipped green gloves, and lastly the same brown winged boots. He had longer unkempt hair, likewise crimson unlike Demon Blade, his hair was long enough to be braided into a ponytail at the back. However he still retained the masculine and serious feel of the true BladeRend. Only the infection marks and larger muscles intrigued me much more than I could know. They held up their gleaming weapons prepared to fight once again, the shine of the swords they wielded intensified the feel of the remarkable warriors that had them in possession. Then suddenly I heard a mind message echo through my head.

'Hey you, it is weird calling myself so I will get to the point bro, I think I rather not beat this demon. I will force him and his buddies back to where they came from and lock the dimension up, no one will be able to enter or leave this dimension again but it will be safe once again. With me?'

Prince Blade and Infected BladeRend looking at me in suspense.

'Of course.'

'I will draw him to the portal, Prince Blade will prepare his spell. I just felt weird calling myself but let's get into this. Move out!'

'So where is the portal?'

'Outside south province is a wilderness jungle, head in there you can track the essence through Eye of the gods.'

'On it.'

Prince Blade darts off towards the direction I told him.

'Where do you think you are going!?' Demon Blade went after him.

'Hey over here!' Infected Blade jumps in front of Demon.

'Argh you…'

'Come fight me I will take you out you fiend!'

'Hehe…'

They charged at each other and they both used Night's Edge, Demon BladeRend's was fuming red, Infected BladeRend's was…a color that I could not name…

They clashed their blades, the sunlight glints off their weapons as they fought. The weather was sunny, temperatures fluctuating wildly but mild breezes neutralized it. The demonic counterpart looked like he was struggling keeping up with fighting Infected Blade, his face was reddening, sweat dripping off his face onto the ground. I could feel the tremendous strength of the infected counterpart, I wonder, if he is using the Anima Mundi's power then how is he able to maintain it all the time? His hair was sharpened, canines lengthened, eyes glowing bright with emerald green. An outline of bright green wrapped him, he had a ferocious expression when he was passive, but when in a fight, he looked dangerous, menacing, a warrior who was consumed with a thrill to kill.

'So you're a tough heh, well you would prove very useful…' Demon Blade says as they stop fighting.

'What's that supposed to mean you big mean guy?' Infected Blade probes curiously.

'Well I recognized your infection…' Demon Blade had a sinister grin as he said that.

'What?!' Infected Blade looked shocked from his answer.

'This infection was caused by revenant's death air, I'm sure you would have found out since it only happened when you killed Rhatous. The infection can be controlled by one who possesses true demonic evil…' Demon Blade looks down to the ground.

'Are you saying, you will control me?!' Infected Blade asks in shock and anger.

'That's right…Now you listen…to me…' Demon suddenly looks up, his red eye glowed an extremely blinding bright light.

What was going on now?!

**-Infected BladeRend's Mind-**

'**Kill the other BladeRends, other than me. Kill them!'**

**A commanding voice of Demon BladeRend echoes through my head.**

'**No…I…I refuse!'**

'**Kill them!'**

'**AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHH!'**

**I clasped my head tightly, there was a sharp pain engulfing me from within. The marks on my skin started glowing a bright blue and bright red, the colors changed from time to time. The pain was excruciating, I dropped my weapon and went down to the ground. The pain was too great, I couldn't endure it.**

Infected BladeRend was controlled by Demon Blade! He was feeling a great pain in his head, dropping his weapon he went down on his knees, clapsing his head tightly in pain. His marks glowed bright red and blue, Demon was exploiting the infection to attack him.

'Fight it, you need to! You won't be controlled!' I went forward and tried to help him.

'I can't, it hurts!' He was sprawling on the ground in pain.

'You must! I am you, you are me, I know what you are like, and I know how you feel. You feel powerless and weak now that the pain is consuming you don't you?'

'Argh!'

He picked his blade back up and swung it at me, but I dodged it and back flipped to gain distance.

'No, you will never be controlled, you are a warrior, Prince of Melympus BladeRend. He may have taken your mind and your body, but there's one thing you must always keep, your pride!'

'ARGH!' He lifts his blade up.

He began charging power into it, its aura grew into a huge one, gathering all the energy he could. Then he glared at me, was he about to finish me?

'Blade, now I know, I will always have my PRIDE! HAAAAAAH!'

He swung his blade with full force and threw an energy wave at Demon which blasted him far towards the south. His marks stopped glowing, the pain looks like it stopped.

'That's the way to go, now bring them all to the portal.'

'Yes…Thanks, let's go.'

I assumed the others knew about the plan already, they were drawing their counter parts towards the south, Prince Blade told them already. I knew that, if I was him I would do that, because I WAS him.

'Bobcat come.' I signaled to Bobcat to come.

'Yeah.'

We sped towards the south were Demon Blade was blasted towards, Infected Blade then started drawing him to the portal. I could see Prince Blade in the jungle, the spell was just about ready. He was holding his sword tightly, it was blazing with energy. We sped through the towns and the gates, towards the dense jungle and then met up with Prince Blade.

'Is it done?'

'Yes, but I won't be able to make the next move, so get them all in a 30 feet radius, the closer the safer.'

'Alright.'

We then see that everyone was coming, closing in on the jungle. I knew I had to do something even if I knew I couldn't do a slight bit of damage.

I sped towards the Demon BladeXend and grabbed him, I quickly sped towards the portal with him in my grasp. I tossed him within the radius, the good BladeXend dashed at him and continued fighting. I quickly did the same to Akira, soon Kaitlin and Kiera were in the radius.

'Prince Blade!' I called for his next move.

'FINAL SWORD ATTACK!' He hollered with his sword in hand.

The counterparts from Prince Blade's dimension quickly hopped away from the radius as they heard the call. The Demon counterparts dazed from the fight, exhausted they did not move. Then Prince Blade jumped high over them and delivered a devastating slash, causing the ground to shake slightly and a flash from the blazing energy the slash blinded our vision for a split second. Forced them through the portal, the slash had annihilated it as well.

'At last, they are gone…' I said with solemn in my tone.

'We did it!' Bobcat jumped for joy.

'We won't see our family again…' I looked down, realizing my family won't come back

'Your family…eh…' Prince Blade looked suspicious.

'Why?'

'Where are they?'

'In a cemetery I made for the dead melympians.'

'Take me there.'

They follow us towards where they were buried, outside the castle, a yard stood with all the graves. They all look at the graves in horror, thankfully they did not share their fate. Prince Blade then approaches them, squats down and pulls out that sword again.

'What's with that sword?'

'It is the Blade of Melympus, Dad gave me it. It has absorbed the Diamond of Melympus, now it possesses powerful godly capabilities.'

'Wow, I wish I had that too…'

'One sec.'

He points the sword at the graves, and gradually moves over all of them. Then he casts a spell.

'Wait till tomorrow.'

'Uhh…ok…thanks?'

'Yes.'

The infected Blade approaches Prince Blade.

'Can you cure this infection? Please…'

'Oh.'

Prince Blade's left arm changes to the Melon Bringer and waves his hand over Infected Blade. Then the marks started to fade! Slowly it completely disappears.

'It is gone…Thank you!' He hugs Prince Blade.

'Hehe, I'm saving myself what can I say.'

'Amazing…' I said as I witnessed such awesome abilities.

'Now, you're not infected Blade, you can call yourself Duke Blade.'

'Wait, how about the others who are infected?'

'Oh.' Prince Blade then casts a spell on Duke Blade's hand, then a magic orb appears.

'Just go near the infected with that, it will cure them.'

'Alright I will, again thank you.'

'Thanking yourself is weird but oh well, you're welcome.'

'I better get going, thanks you all, nice knowing you.'

He speeds off back to his dimension, how he got back and forth I had no idea.

'We better get going too.' Prince Blade looks to his team.

'Yeah, that's about all I guess. Wait, the sword!'

'Oh, yes. Go to the throne room, under Dad's throne.'

I rushed towards the room, and with all my might lifted the throne and under it was a large rectangular casing. I grabbed it and put the throne back down. I swiped the dust off the dark green casing, then I opened it. It was a sword, about 1.2-1.3 meters, it was identical to Prince Blade's.

'The Blade of Melympus…' I stared at it in awe as I said.

'Yes, I know you will treasure it, you are me, and I know I treasure it well like it is a precious gem. It is a strong weapon, use it well.'

'Yeah…'

'Well time to go eh?'

'Yeah, looks like goodbye.'

'We will lock the dimension on our way out.'

'Okay.'

We went to the portal room and they all went through the portal. Except Prince Blade.

'Remember, only some will come back for you. But only some is good enough to me, and you, same thing. I totally know how you feel since everyone is dead.'

'Oh?'

'Yeah, well goodbye, thanks for all.'

'No, thank you Prince Blade.'

'You will be Prince again, see you.'

He hops in, the dimension would be locked forever from then on. I looked at Bobcat, unsure of what to do next.

'Now what?'

'I was just about to ask the same thing.'

'Heh, well we are safe now. Let's begin the rebuild of Melympus, we broke some stuff ourselves too didn't we.'

'Yeah.'

So we spent the rest of the day rebuilding the towns and the capital, soon the world plummets into darkness, night fell and it was time for bed. I was in my room, I stepped on a chair and looked out the window and glanced at the graves for a bit. Then I hopped off and onto my bed, drifting to sleep almost immediately.

I awoke on my own, without the disturbance of any attacks. I got changed and went to the grave yard, with a bunch of roses in hand. I arrived at the cemetery, some graves were dug out, but some aren't…Strange enough…So I placed the roses on those that aren't dug out. Then vibrations behind me caught my attention, must be Bobcat.

'Bobcat, what do you think of these?' I said while placing the last flowers.

'I don't know, what do you think?'

'That voice!'

I spun around, stood behind me, was Mom, Dad, Inferunt, Teala, Rhodo, Bobcat, Kiera, BladeXend.

'My family…'

'We missed you.'

I rushed towards Mom and Dad, hugging them both at the same time, I could feel tears forming in my eyes. Kiera came to hug me too, I hugged her back as well.

'You managed to save the world.' Rhodo said.

'Yeah…I did, in another dimension.'

**And so the remaining Melympians lived normal lives for the rest of their existence. BladeRend, Bobcat, Kiera and Rhodo went ahead to find the Diamond of Melympus, BladeRend attains its powers and managed to defeat Darce, ending it once and for all. With his dimension (dimension 2) finally safe, they can live without worries once again. For infected BladeRend, or Duke BladeRend I should say, he takes the magic orb, went to find all the infected victims and heals all of them. His dimension (dimension 4) now safe, they can no longer worry. As for the Demonic Dimension (dimension 3), they've already ensured dominance and supreme power in the Melympians, thus ruling the realm. The main dimension (Dimension 1) stay tuned to Legend of BladeRend to find out the story!**

**Dialogue**

**D1 BladeRend: 'Hey guys how's it going, BladeRend here, this is the end of Dimensions of Terror 1, tune in to Dimensions of Terror 2 for more mind blowing dimensional stories! That's it for now, take it easy, have pride, see you next time.'**

**Meanwhile, the other counterparts argue.**

**D3 BladeRend: 'You bunch of fools!'**

**D4 BladeRend: 'You're the fool, you got defeated!'**

**D3 BladeRend: 'I was outnumbered!'**

**D2 BladeRend: 'Too bad, doesn't pay to be evil eh?'**

**D3 BladeRend: 'Bah stuff this.' (Goes back home)**

**D4 BladeRend: 'Well then I've done my job, I think it's time to call it quits, see you.' (Returns home.)**

**D2 BladeRend: 'Hope you all enjoyed my tragic story, tune in for more dimensions of terror, see ya'll later! Bye!'**

**The End**


End file.
